deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Cole MacGrath VS Alex Mercer/@comment-38742974-20190902081607/@comment-27266084-20190904165953
"Its pretty easily explained and unambiguous what is happening there - the water is conducting the electricity that his body latently produces. That this clashes with the point you are assuming doesn't negate what is clearly happening." Sure. Again, we don't have to get into massive details on the weakness and Cole's protective conduction around him still isn't constant in battle. "....uh, the baton wasn't explosive, he was carrying a grenade launcher. His Stun baton wasn't some electrified super sword, for all intents and purposes that was a standard issue stun baton." For a standard issue stun baton, it still does give a bright, powerful discharge: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_pHwqZi9qA&t=1m52s While for a regular taser rod: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXf2ADvhqbs&t=2m11s "Okay, but he only has to be as weak to electricity as a normal person for it to be an effective detterent to interrupt him attacking." And there is the consideration that every bolt has an interval and a distance between one another, depending on Cole's fire rate. That is the opening that enemy Conduits would take to release themselves from his attacks, like how Alex can still evade Cross mid-attack. Unless Cole's using Evil Karma Arc Lightning or Thunderstorm(That costs his limited energy), it's possible to escape the near permanent paralysis. "They aren't. Cole is Blacklight, Hydra is Redlight." They are. And I am sure you meant "Alex is Blacklight". Despite so, Blacklight originates from Redlight and most infected have many similarities in abilities. Superhuman physique, regeneration, consumption, Hive Mind and more. Plus, Alex Mercer ate the patient zero of the Redlight Strand and in P2, he, as a Blacklight carrier, created his own Hydras. One of them being the one finding an electric prod barely nothing. "It didn't adapt to it, the scientists panicked and let it recover instead of using the damn things." Why would they do that when the subject's awoken, especially when the subject is a twenty feet-tall monster? These scientists are clear-cut inexperienced with combat. If anything, the soldiers should have been armed with electrocuting weapons instead. Then again, Heller's pretty much fine with going claws-deep into substations. "Cole has the ability to slow down time and zoom in his attacks with Precision." Sure but it is still all about their speeds. Slowing down time can give a small edge, unlike stopping time. Thus, that small edge isn't the main trump card. "Didn't he arrive in the city at the same time that he would have if the nuke hadn't been fired? The disparate particles spent the same amount of time moving to New Marais, and then regenerated easily." Maybe. But that has yet accumulated the time Cole and Zeke were knocked out from the blast. Who knows how long they were out cold. But it is certainly enough for a long nuke explosion to settle. And the Beast's remains might even be scattered to New Marais from the nuke since the blast also reached the town in a way, waves are still flowing like wind and the night became an orange bright sky. Similar to how Mercer's remains arrived to the shore. "Not really, given both that one was a far greater amount of damage, and that it actively assisted in what the Beast was trying to accomplish." I'm not referring to the amount of damage. I meant how useful their healing factors are. Although cellular to molecular regeneration isn't as useful as atomic, the Beast still took a while(nearly a minute) to recuperate, and after being in one piece and arriving New Marais, he just fled the scene of the crime. "A multi-year campaign of death that wages across the country seems to indicate that it has more than enough will to keep going, and didn't just stop fighting cause it got bored and didn't want to bother anymore." Evil Karma Beast would like to disagree when he stated his massive disinterest to cause so much more suffering. Also, it's not like every town/city has a Demon of the Empire City to protect them from him, especially the ones who aren't as powerful and prepared as Cole. John White was like a baby in its sandbox. No military strength could best him and all he can do is stomp down on the cities to catch the Empire City people's ship just by going through their structures. And John White's not as perseverant as anyone trained with such abilities. He's just a normal NSA agent with good helicopter skills in the body of a ticking powerhouse with capabilities unmatched. "If Coles sustained barrage of attacks was able to do damage to the degree that the Beasts capacity for self repair was overtaxed, why wouldn't it kill Alex, who needs to be in a much more complete piece to self repair" I'm not saying that Cole couldn't kill Alex with all of his powers, I'm more on him not being able to blast him and Manhattan into oblivion. As the Beast only suffered losing half a face and having his body split open from most of what Cole can dish out. Of course, there are times Kuo would come in to save John in the Good Karma finale but during her time fighting Macgrath, he was recovering from the injuries. Hell, I don't think the Beast can actually regenerate mid-fight. I only find certain areas of him regenerating outside a fight. He just takes a breather and he's back up, still wounded. As for Mercer, it took three beatings from James and 4 arms removed to truly diminish his performance. And he can easily heal back up two arms at a rapid pace. - Therefore, Cole being forever shielded is quite false, greater speed is a factor, Alex's electricity vulnerability is a no and it will take more than 3 Ionic attacks to kill Alex. And Mercer's certainly capable of matching up to Macgrath in an extremely hard battle.